A little thing called fate
by AliSixx
Summary: Sophia Herrmann left home at the age of 20 to pursue her dream of traveling the world. While living in Paris she learns that her dad was injured on the job. Deciding that she has had enough fun Sophia goes home to surprise her parents but what happens when she meets a certain redheaded doctor. Will sparks fly between the two?(Currently under construction)
1. Meet the oc

-Facts About Sophia Herrmann

Selena Gomez as Sophia Herrmann

She is the oldest daughter of Christopher and Cindy Herrmann.

She was adopted by the Herrmanns at the age of two when she lost her family in a house fire.

She doesn't remember her birth family anymore.

She's a daddy's girl.

She has a thing for redheads.

She's scared of fire.

She hopes to have a family of her own someday.

She loves kids.

She loves to sing and dance.

She Can speak five different languages fluently.

She Is 23 at the beginning.

She has three tattoos.


	2. When they first meet

Sighing as she got out of bed, Sophia did not have a good night's sleep. Her flight from Paris didn't make it to Chicago until around one a.m.. The hotel's lumpy mattress didn't help either. She had come back to Chicago to surprise her parents, mainly her dad after she found out he had got hurt at work. Not wanting to worry his oldest daughter Christopher Herrmann decided to wait and tell her when he was able to go back to work. Walking to her suitcase Sophia picked out her outfit for the day then went to take a shower. After a long shower, she was dressed and on her way out the door. Hailing a taxi she told the driver to take her to firehouse 51.

With everyone sitting around in the common room waiting for food to be served a very angry Sophia walks up to her father and begins yelling at him in Spanish. Not understanding his daughter Herrmann just waits for her to get done with her ranting."Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" "First off I'm the parent, not you, and second I have no idea what you just said," Herrmann tells her. "How could you not tell me when you got hurt when it happened? why wait until you go back to work to tell me?" "Because I didn't want you to worry." Sighing Sophia goes and hugs her father. "I always worry about you. You are my dad, you run into burning buildings for a living. Mom has to worry about the kids so someone has to worry about you." Knowing she is right Herrmann just tells her to grab a plate and take a seat. "Hey, Sophia" "Welcome back Sophia" is heard throughout the firehouse. Sitting next to her dad they begin to talk. "So when did you get in," Herrmann asks her. "About one a.m.," She replies. "When are you leaving?" "I'm not" "Your not" "Nope, I was looking for an apartment and a job on the way over here." Herrmann was happy to hear that his oldest daughter was staying when a call came in for a structure fire. "I have to go but listen come by Mollys later tonight when I'm off shift and go see your mother." "I will, stay safe and please try not to get hurt again," Sophia says. When she is left alone Sophia pulls out her phone and calls for a taxi. It takes about five minutes for the taxi to arrive. Getting in she tells the driver to head to her parent's house. Getting out of the taxi she thinks to remind herself about looking into getting a car soon. Walking up to the door she walks inside. "Hello anybody home," she calls out. Soon Sophia hears the sound of footsteps on the hardwood floors. "Sophia what are you doing here," her moms ask hugging her. "When I heard dad was hurt I decided to come home and check on him," she replies. "You always were a daddy's girl," Cindy replies "So how long are you staying for." "Well, I was hoping to talk to you about that. I was wondering if you could help me look for an apartment?" "You're staying" "I am" "O honey that is great. I actually have a friend who is a realtor. Let me call her and see if she has anything available." Cindy tells her daughter. Calling her friend she manages to find a two bedroom apartment that she thinks would be perfect for Sophia. Walking back into the room Cindy tells her daughter all about the apartment her friend has. "I can set up a tour tomorrow if you want?" Cindy tells her. "Yeah, that sounds great." sitting there they begin to catch up, Sophia telling her all about her travels when she notices that the sun is starting to set. Remembering she is supposed to meet her dad she tells her mom she has to go then heads to Mollys.

Walking into to Mollys Sophia sees her dad behind the bar. Walking up she goes to greet him. "Hey, how did it go with your mother," Herrmann asks "Good I think we may have found me an apartment. I'm going to take a tour of it tomorrow." Looking around she sees how full the place is before looking back at her father "Wow this place has really come far hasn't it?" Sophia asks. " Yeah, it has. Hey, you said you were looking for a job we could always use an extra bartender around here." "Really," "Yeah and today is your first day. Get to work." Getting behind the bar Sophia begins to poor and serve drinks. Slowly people begin to leave when a man walks into Mollys and sits at the bar. Sophia is immediately attracted to said man because of his red hair. walking up to him she introduces herself " Hey I'm Sophia what can I get you," She asks "Well Sophia, I'm Will and if you have something for a guy who just proposed to who he thought was the girl for him only to be rejected and pretty much lied to during the entire relationship then yes, you can get me something." "I got just what you need." Looking behind the bar Sophia pulls out a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses. Setting the shot glasses on the bar she begins to fill them up. " So Will did this girl say why she didn't want to marry you?" " She said she wasn't ready to settle down. Yet when we were together all she talked about was getting married. I'm 33 now, I'm ready to settle down and start a family." Will says as they knock their shots back. Sitting the shot glasses down Sophia begins to fill them up again. " I know the feeling of wanting to settle down. I left home when I was 20 so I could travel the world. I just got back because I found out my dad got hurt at work and I decided that I have had my fun. Now its time to focus on more important things in life." she tells him as they knock back another shot. Will and Sophia begin to talk for hours and seem to have a lot in common with each other. When it's closing time Will pays for his and Sophia's drinks and leaves. Getting in his car Will looks at the receipt only to notice that Sophia had written down her number and told him to call if he ever needed to talk. Tucking the receipt in his pocket he smiled thinking back to the conversation he had with Sophia.


	3. Nice to meet you neighbor

The next day Sophia wakes up to see she has a text message on her phone from an unknown number.

_Hey is this Sophia?_

_**Depends, who's asking? **_

_It's Will from the bar._

Smiling she begins to text him back. They begin to text back and forth until he tells her he has to go to work. Looking at the time Sophia realizes that she is going to be late to the meeting with the realtor. After taking a quick shower she gets dressed and heads down to the hotel lobby. Walking out the front door she hails a cab and tells the driver to head to the apartment building she's meeting her mom and the realtor at. After a short drive, Sophia pays the cab fair then heads inside where she sees her mom and ms. Smith, the realtor waiting for her. "Sorry, I'm late. My alarm didn't go off."Sophia says telling a small lie. "Well, shall we get this tour started." Ms. Smith says. Both Cindy and Sophia nod. They head up to the fifth floor and begin to look around the apartment. Quickly making her decision Sophia tells her she will take it. pulls out the lease for her to sign. "What are you going to do about the other bedroom." Cindy asks her daughter. " I will get a roommate." she replied. "Now it's time for the fun part, Shopping." Sophia says. Sophia and Cindy head out and begin to shop for furniture for the new apartment. After finding everything thing she needs for her new apartment Sophia asks her mom to drive her by the car lot so she can find her a car. Finally, after looking through a bunch of cars, Sophia is now the owner of a black Audi A4. Driving back to her new apartment Sophia parks her car and heads inside to wait for her furniture to be delivered. Soon her furniture is delivered and she tells the workers where to place the furniture. With her apartment now set up, Sophia heads back to the hotel so she can get her clothes and check out. When she got back to her apartment Sophia began to put her clothes up then decided to take a nap.

After a long nap, Sophia saw that it was time for her to head to work so she changed into an outfit she thought was more suited for Molly's. Arriving at Molly's Sophia parks her car then heads inside. The night starts off slow for her until Will walks in and sits at the bar. "I was wondering when I would see you again." She says to him smiling. "Well you see there is this new bartender here who is pretty amazing. Shes a great listener, I think she could be a great friend. Not to mention the fact that she is pretty beautiful. I just couldn't stay away." Will tells her. "Well good luck with your bartender. Now, what can I get you." " A beer is fine" "Coming right up" As the night goes on Sophia and Will continue to flirt with each other. When it's time to close Will pays for his drink and walks Sophia to her Sophia reaches her apartment building she hears a teasing voice say "Well I didn't expect you to be the stalker type." Looking up she sees Will standing by the elevator with a smile on his face. " I most certainly am not the stalker type. If anything you are the stalker first you come back to my job now your waiting outside of my apartment building." Sophia fires back playfully. " Your apartment building huh." "That's right I just moved in today on the 5th floor." " Well nice to meet you, neighbor. The only apartment that was available on the 5th floor was 501, lucky for you I'm right across the hall." The elevator arrives and they both head up to the 5th floor. " Well, I'm here if you ever need anything, and I mean anything at all. Goodnight " Both Will and Sophia head into their own apartments and get ready for bed**.**


	4. The first date

After a couple of weeks of constant flirting between the two, Will finally asked Sophia out to dinner. She said yes, of course, so tonight they are going on their first date. Needing a new outfit for tonight Sophia and her new roommate Abbie head to the mall to get some shopping done. After finding the perfect outfit Sophia quickly heads home to relax for a bit before it's time for her to get ready. Time quickly passes by and it's now time for Sophia to get in the shower. Taking a quick shower she dresses in her robe and heads to her room where Abbie can start on her hair while Sophia works on her makeup. When Abbie is done with Sophia's hair, she heads out so her friend can get ready. Before she can head back to her own room, Abbie hears a knock on the door. Answering the door she lets Will in and tells him that Sophia is just finishing getting ready. She quickly heads back to her room and locks the door. When she is dressed, Sophia walks out to greet Will. " Hey just let me grab my coat then we can go." Stunned at what she is wearing Will tells her that she looks beautiful. Blushing Sophia gets her coat on and they head out the door. Walking to the elevator they head down to the main floor and leave. For their date, Will decided to take Sophia to a nice restaurant. When they get to the restaurant they are immediately seated. Having decided what they wanted to eat and drink they place their orders and begin to talk. " I'm really glad you gave me a chance to take you out tonight." " of course, " Soon after their food and drinks arrive and they begin to eat. After they are done eating Will asks Sophia to dance. they begin to sway to the soft pace of the music. Getting lost in her eyes Will leans in and kisses Sophia. To his surprise, she kisses him back. Breaking the kiss she lays her head on his chest and continues to dance when she hears Will say " I have wanted to do that since the day I met you." "I'm glad you did." "is it too soon for me to ask you to be mine." " You don't even have to ask," Sophia tells him before she kisses him. After dancing for a few more minutes, Will decided to pay the bill and leave. Taking Sophia out to his car he drives back to their apartment building. It was a quiet ride until Sophia says" my answer is yes, for when you asked me to be yours." Grabbing her hand Will kisses it with a smile on his face. When they reach their apartment building they headed upstairs and stood outside Will's apartment making out. Grabbing Sophia's hand Will opens the door and leads her into his apartment. They slowly make their way to his bedroom leaving a trail of clothes behind them. Laying her down gently on the bed Will begins to kiss Sophia slowly making his way down her neck. While kissing her he brings his hand up and begins to massage her breasts. Sophia begins to moan at his touch as he now begins to litter her body with kisses. Stopping at her thighs he wonders how she tastes, Will spread her legs and begins sucking on her clit. Arching her back Sophia begs him for more. Taking his hand he takes two of his fingers and begins to slide them in and out of her at a steady pace. Sophia begins feeling numb letting Will know that she needs to cum. Stopping what he is doing he looks up and tells her not yet as he gets back on top of her. Kissing her he positioned himself between her legs, taking his hard member he slowly enters her. Surprised at his sudden entry, Sophia gasps in the kiss as he begins to thrust in and out of her at a slow pace. Sophia's hands make there way up to his back where she begins to leave claw marks. Sophia lets out a loud moan as they climaxed together. Exhausted, Will collapses on Sophia laying his head on her chest before asking " do you believe in love at first sight?" "I didn't until I met you." Sophia tells him. Slowly they begin to drift off to sleep. One thing Will had forgotten was that his brother had asked if he could stay the night after he had a fight with his girlfriend and needed some time to cool off. Awake in the next room Jay had heard everything that had happened between Will and his date that night. _Tomorrow morning is going to be awkward _Jay thought to himself.


	5. That's no Jane Doe

The next morning Will wakes up to find Sophia still asleep next to him. Smiling he unwraps his arms from her waist and gets up finds a pair of sweat pants and heads to the kitchen to cook them some breakfast. Will was lost in his thoughts until he heard his brother's voice say " well it sounded like you had fun last night. I'm assuming you forgot that I was here last night." " Sorry about that. How much of it did you hear?" "Enough, well I'm assuming that since her clothes are still scattered throughout the hallway that she is still here. So I'm just gonna head on home. See you later."

With Jay now out of his apartment, Will turns back to cooking breakfast for him and Sophia. Will was deep in thought thinking about how what if all his past relationships were meant to fail so it could lead him to Sophia. Like Sophia, he wasn't one to believe in love at first sight. But when he saw her he did. Will was suddenly pulled out of his thought when a set of arms wrapped around his waist. "Good morning ." Sophia tells him. Turning around he wraps his arms around her, kisses her and says "Good morning, the food is almost done if you want to go ahead and sit down." Heading to the small table to sit down Sophia ask " I hope you don't mind if I borrowed a shirt." "Not at all. It looks better on you than it does me." Will tells her as he brings two plates with pancakes on them and sits them down on the table. "Coffee," he asks. "yes please, Black three sugars." Getting the coffee he heads back to the table and sits down next to Sophia and begins to eat. After they are finished eating they begin to talk. "So do you work today?" Sophia asks him. Looking at the time he looks back at her and says " yeah, I'm actually supposed to be getting ready right now." "what are you still doing sitting around . Go shower and stuff so you can save lives." " Well you see there is this beautiful woman sitting in my apartment and I would hate to leave her alone." " That beautiful woman is not going to let you lose your job over her either. So go get ready. I need to get back to my apartment anyways. Abbie is probably worried since I didn't tell her I wasn't coming home last night. If it ok with you I was thinking maybe I could come by when you're on lunch break and join you." " I would like that. I will let you know when I'm about to go on break." Standing up Sophia heads toward the door before she is stopped by Will only to be pulled into a kiss. Breaking the kiss he tells her he had to do that one last time. Walking out the door Sophia heads across the hall and enters her own apartment.

Abbie didn't get hardly any sleep last night. When Sophia never showed back up thoughts rolled around in her head, Dark thoughts.

"Hey sorry I didn't let you know I was going to be out all night. I didn't know myself." Sophia tells Abbie. " You could have called." Abbie said harshly as she stood up off the couch walking to her room as she slammed the door shut. As the day goes on Abbie doesn't seem to let up about Sophia not coming home last night. Needing some air, Sophia decided to go for a walk. Getting a jacket and sweater on she heads out the door and begins her walk.

For Will, it was a slow day at work. Not many patients had come in so when his break was coming up Will was looking forward to having lunch with Sophia. Pulling out his phone, Will was about to call her when an ambulance shows up in front of ED. "What do we got?" he asks as they unload the stretcher from the ambulance. "Jane Doe, early 20s suffering from mild hypothermia, deep laceration on the back of the head from possible blunt force trauma. Lacerations on her neck hands and thighs. It's looking like a sexual assault. Poor girl went into shock on the way over here when she realized she didn't have any clothes on. Couldn't get anything out of her. She just kept asking for a Will." the emt tells him. When he finally gets a good look at the girl's face, Wills heart drops and says " That's no Jane Doe, her name is Sophia Herrmann. She lives across the hall from me."


	6. Detectives Lindsay and Halstead

Waking up Sophia slowly becomes aware of her surroundings to see she is in the hospital. Memories of what happened began to flood her mind causing her to start crying. " Hey, it's ok. You're safe now." a nurse tells her. "I'm going to go and get the doctor ok." Sophia watches as the nurse heads out into the hallway only to bring back Will. "I'm glad to see your awake Sophia. Your parents are very worried about you. They're out in the waiting room if you would like to see them." Nodding her head, Will tells April to go and get the Herrmanns. When they are left alone Will grabs Sophia's hand and kisses it. " I was so worried about you." he tells her. Seeing that Will is close to tears Sophias heartbreaks for him. " Hey, I will be ok. It's going to take some time getting over. Please don't cry." " I just keep thinking about what the EMTs told me. They said before you went into shock you wouldn't tell them anything about you. You just kept saying one name, Will." Before she can say anything her parents quickly enter the room. " Oh sweetie, you had us so worried." Cindy tells her daughter. " You got the whole firehouse worried kid." "I don't mean to interrupt but a few detectives are here to speak with Sophia." April informs them. Taking a deep breath Sophia tells her to send them in.

Detectives Jay Halstead and Erin Lindsay were standing in the hallway waiting to interview the young woman who had been found out in the cold when April Sexton came out into the hallway to let them know she was ready. Walking into the room they introduce themselves " Sophia I'm detective Erin Lindsay, This is my partner Jay Halstead. Do you mind if we ask you a few questions about what happened to you?" Nodding her head, Sophia tells her parents they don't have to stay for this part. Hugging his daughter Herrmann tells her that they will be right outside if she needs them. With her parents out of the room, it was now just the two detectives in the room with Sophia. Looking at Jay, Sophia remembered that he had been introduced as Detective Halstead. " Halstead, any relation to Will by any chance." she asks. "We're brothers, you know him." "He lives across the hall from me." "Alright, Sophia I need you to walk me and Jay through your day ok. Try and remember every detail that you can. Even the smallest thing can help ok." "I woke up had breakfast, me and my roommate started fighting so I went for a walk to clear my head. I was a couple blocks away from my apartment when I felt something hit me on the back of the head and blacked out. When I woke up there was this group of guys surrounding me in an alley. One was on top of me taking my clothes off. They were talking about how someone paid them to do this to me. They took turns when I asked them to stop. I eventually started to fight back when one of them didn't like that too much, he started choking me until I passed out. I think they may have filmed it I'm not sure. They said something about needing proof so they could get their money." " Can you tell us what your roommate's name is and what you were fighting about." Jay asks her. "Her name is Abbie Norris, and this is about to get awkward but last night I went on a date with your brother and then went home with him. When I woke up this morning we had breakfast then I went back to my apartment where I found Abbie sitting on the sofa. I apologized for not telling her that I wasn't going to come home last night, and she just got really mad saying stuff like now that he's slept with you, he won't want you anymore. Things like that." "Can you describe the men who did this to you?" Erin asks. " I can only remember one. I'm sorry, I can hear their voices replay in my head like it's nothing but when it started happening I tried to block it out." " That's fine, can you tell us what he looked like." " He was wearing a bandana over his face but he was definitely white. Strawberry blond hair, about 6'0. Not too skinny but he wasn't fat either. His eyes were blue and had this haunted look in them." " Would you be willing to have a rape kit done." Erin asks Sophia. Nodding her head, Erin tells her that they will send a nurse in to get that started. Walking out the door Erin tells Jay that they have to get Wills DNA so they can rule out his if they find it.

The Herrmanns sat outside waiting for Erin and Jay to finish interviewing their daughter when they saw them walking out of her room talking heading towards them. Standing up Herrmann walked towards the detectives. " You have one strong daughter Herrmann." Jay tells him. " She tell you what happened." " she did, you guys can go back in there for right now but we are sending a nurse by to do a rape kit." Erin tells him. Cindy starts crying as Herrmann hugs her.

Walking away Erin looks at Jay and says " I'm going to call Hank and tell him what we have so far, see if he can have someone check out that roommate. You go find your brother and tell him we're going to need his DNA. Also if you pass April let her know we need a rape kit done on Sophia." Erin pulls out her phone as Jay walks away in search of his brother only to find him sitting in the doctor's lounge looking like someone kicked a puppy. Pulling up a chair the brothers sit there in silence until Jay says " I just met Sophia. She seems like a strong woman considering what happened to her. Will, we're going to need your DNA just as a precaution." "She was saying my name you know. Before she went into shock." " Don't do that to yourself, Will. These things happen. We are going to work hard to find the guys that did this. She's going to need someone there to help her over time."

In the hallway, Erin just got off the phone with Voight to learn some interesting information about Abbie Norris when April passes by. Stopping the nurse, Erin asks April if she can do a Rape kit on Sophia. April says she will do it then heads to get the kit.

Inside her room, Sophia is talking with her parents when a knock on the door interrupts their conversation. "Come in, " Sophia shouts. The door opens to reveal April. "Alright, Sophia I'm here to do the Rape kit. Mom dad if you guys don't mind stepping outside." After nearly two hours April is done with Sophia's examination and gives the Rape kit to Erin.


	7. My turn to listen

Sitting around the firehouse everyone is waiting on word about Sophia when they see Herrmann walk into the common room. Everyone begins asking about Sophia. "She's awake, she said not to worry about her. Severide, Casey I got to talk to you two with the chief about something." Following Herrmann, they head to the Chief Bodens office. Knocking on the door Boden lets the men in his office. "Herrmann how is Sophia doing." "Shes fine Chief. That's why I want to talk to you guys actually. Look I know I just came back to work but is there any way I can take a few days off?" Looking into his book of unused vacation time, Boden looks under Herrmanns name to see that he doesn't have vacation time left. "I'm sorry Herrmann but you don't have any vacation time. What happened to Sophia." "She got into a fight with her roommate and went for a walk. She was about two blocks away from her apartment when someone struck her over the head. She passed out and when she woke up she saw a group of guys standing over her in some alley. They talked about how someone was paying them to rape her." Herrmann tells them trying not to cry. "He can have the vacation time I have coming up." Casey tells the chief. " Mine too" Severide offers. " I can't take that away from you guys. Matt, you and Gabbie are supposed to go on that romantic getaway for your anniversary." "Gabbie will understand, I'm sure she would even give up her vacation time for you. You need to be there for Sophia. Let us know if we can do anything for her." "Thanks, guys I don't know how I will ever be able to pay you back." "Just do what Matt Said be there for Sophia and that will be good enough for me." Severide tells him as they walk back to the common room."Alright, I got to go, guys," Hermann says. With Herrmann now gone Casey sits next to Gabbie and explains what's going on.

At the precinct, the intelligence unit is currently going over Sophia's case." What do we know so far?" Voight asks. "we know the roommate isn't who she says she is. There is no Abbie Norris. There never has been." Ruzek says. "We got some information from Sophia, She said one of the guys was a white male, about 6'0. Not too skinny not too heavy, strawberry blond hair. Blue eyes that looked haunted, she heard them mention that someone paid them to do this to her and said something about needing proof for payment. Also not sure how long it's been going on but she's been sleeping with Jay's brother." Erin says. Groaning Jay lays his head down on his desk and says "Do you have to remind me about that. It was bad enough I had to listen to it while it was happening." " Alright, enough Atwater Ruzek go bring in the roommate." Voight tells them.

In a warehouse, the guys who attacked Sophia are waiting for the person who paid them for the attack when they showed up. " I take it you guys took care of the situation." " Yeah, show em the video." Stepping forward one of the guys pulls out the video. Once the video is over the boss is mad. " First I told you guys to scare her not rape her, Second you idiots got the wrong girl. It is so hard to find good help nowadays, No payment."

Back at the precinct, Abbie is now sitting in interrogation. "Abbie I'm Sergeant Voight this is Detective Dawson. We want to ask you some questions about your roommate Sophia Herrmann." " Is she ok. We got into a fight earlier and she went for a walk but never came back." Abbie says worried about Sophia. " Abbie, Sophia was raped while she was out on her walk. Someone paid a group of guys to do this to her. So I have to ask, who are you really Abbie." Voight says. Abbie's throat starts to tighten up. " I'm not sure what you mean." she tells them. " We ran the name Abbie Norris under our search database and nothing showed up. So once again I ask who are you really." knowing she is caught, she decides to come clean." My name is Brooklyn Decker. I changed my name to Abbie Norris when I left my husband. I have been running from that man for about two years now. He is so abusive if he finds me he will kill me. I never meant to fight with Sophia, I just thought that she was moving to fast with this guy. I didn't want to see her end up like me. She really was raped?" " She was, she was taken to med to be treated for hypothermia and a laceration to the back of her head." Dawson tells her.

Back at med Will walks into Sophia's room to let her know she was being released. "I just want you to know I'm right across the hall if you need anything." Will tells her. " I know" "Alright I will have April come in and remove the iv and your good to go." walking out Will goes to find April to have her remove Sophia's iv. With Will now out of her room Herrmann and Cindy begin to question their daughter about her relationship with Will. " It's nothing, we just went on a date." they decided to let the subject go since April was now in the room removing the iv. " Alright, you are good to go." Sophia gets up out of the bed and heads to the bathroom to change into the clothes her mom brought her before heading out and signing the discharge papers. When she is released Sophia heads home with her parents and spends the day with them. Throughout the day she texts Will to let him know she is ok. When it's time for her to go home she calls a cab and heads home. Walking up to her apartment she heads inside to find Abbie sitting on the sofa. " Sophia I'm so sorry. I was just trying to look out for you. I didn't want you to end up in a situation like me." Abbie says crying. " Hey it's ok, and what do you mean a situation like yours." sighing Abbie tells her everything she told the police. "My real name is Brooklyn Decker, I have been hiding from my husband. If he finds me he will kill me." hugging her roommate Sophia tells her she should have told her from the beginning. A knock on the door causes the two friends to break the hug as Sophia heads to the door and looks through the peephole to see Will standing there. Opening the door she sees that he has a bottle of tequila in his hand. " I figured it's my turn to listen," he says holding up the bottle of tequila.


	8. That's him

Sophia lets Abbie know that she is heading over to Will's for a bit and that if she doesn't come back she just fell asleep over on his couch. Walking back out to Will they head over to his apartment and head inside. Sitting down on the sofa, Sophia looks at Will who hands her the bottle. They sit there in silence until Sophia finally breaks down and starts crying. "Everybody is telling me how strong I am for not breaking down. I wish they would stop saying that, I'm not strong at all. I'm just good at hiding my emotions. I can still hear their voices in my head talking about how good my body looked and stuff. I don't even know why I'm here, I really thought that something could happen between us but they ruined me. How could you want someone like me now? " Will's heart breaks for her seeing her like this. " Sophia look at me. You are a strong woman. Not many people could survive the cold temperatures you were left in. But you did, that's strong to me. I don't want you to hide your emotions ok. When you feel like it's becoming too much cry, scream, or even talk to someone. I'm always here for you. I'm sure maybe your parents or Abbie would listen. Sophia know this, I will gladly wait for you until you're ready to be in a relationship and I would want to be with you because you're beautiful, smart, funny, and a great listener." Taking the bottle from her hands he sits it down on the coffee table, then pulls Sophia into a hug as she continues to cry. Soon she falls asleep on his chest so he carries her to his bed and lays her down. Kissing her forehead Will tucks her hair behind her ears and says" Don't let them win Sophia. You are strong whether you believe it or not." Tucking her in he heads to the bathroom hand changes clothes before heading to the guest room to sleep.

The next morning Jay and Erin head to Sophia's apartment to give her an update on the case. Knocking on the door they wait a minute before Abbie answers" Can I help you?" "Im detective Lindsay this is detective Halstead. Is Sophia home?" "No, she didn't come home last night. Try across the hall though she said she was going to talk to Will I think his name is. She said if she didn't come home she most likely fell asleep over there." "Thank you have a nice day." Abbie closes the door as the two walk across the hall. Jay pulls out the spare key unlocks the door and heads inside to see Will walking down the hallway just now waking up.

Will was surprised when he saw Jay and Erin standing in his apartment. " Jay, Erin what can I help you guys with." " Abbie told us that Sophia stayed here last night. Is she still here, we would like to update her on the case." Jay says. " yeah, I just checked on her. She's still asleep. She had a rough night, her emotions finally hit her." "Well have her come by intelligence when she wakes up." " sure" The two detectives leave and head back to the precinct.

About an hour later Sophia wakes up to find that she is in Will's bed. Getting up she heads out to the living room to see Will sitting on the sofa reading. Last night's conversation runs through her head. " Did you really mean it, when you said you'd wait for me?" she asked. Looking up Will sees Sophia standing by the coffee table staring at him waiting for an answer. " of course I did. Before I forget my brother and Erin stopped by looking for you while you were asleep. They said they want to update on the case and to come down to intelligence." After a few seconds, she asks if he would go with her. Nodding his head he said Will said he would. " I'm going to go change and then we can go." Sophia tells him. Heading to her apartment she changes clothes quickly then walks back out the door.

When they get to the precinct Will calls Jay to let him know they're there. Heading downstairs Jay tells them to follow him up to intelligence. Grabbing Will's hand as they walk up the stairs Will can tell that Sophia is nervous."Hey, you're ok. Remember I'm right here with you." he tells her as they head into intelligence. "Sophia you remember detective Lindsay, these are detectives Dawson, Atwater, Ruzek, and Olinsky. Sergeant Voight is in his office where he wants to meet you." Jay tells her when he notices the grip she had on his brother's hand tightened. " Will can go with you if you want." nodding her head Jay leads her to Voight's office. "Sofia Herrmann is here to see you." "Send her in" " Just a heads up Will is with her. She seems pretty nervous." Walking out Jay tells them they can go in.

" Sofia I'm Sergeant Voight, I know you were told you were here for an update but we now have made a possible break in the case. We were able to retrieve some DNA from under your fingernails and some semen also. Both belong to the same man so we ran it through the database and we got a hit. White male, 6'1. Strawberry blond hair and blue eyes just like you described. We brought him in for questioning but he won't talk without a lawyer. I know you said you never saw his face but that you remembered their voices. Would you be willing to watch the interrogation to see if it's him?" nodding her head, Voight leads her to where she can watch the interrogation. As soon as it starts and she hears his voice, her mind goes straight back to that alley. "that's him" she says before she walks out and heads downstairs to go outside for some air.


	9. Who's Sophia Herrmann

Back in intelligence, Will stands with Jay watching the interrogation as Erin goes outside to check on Sophia.

"So Mr. Walters you now have your lawyer present, so I'm going to get straight the point. Sophia Herrmann was found in an alley. She had been struck over the head and raped by several different men. She was, however, able to fight back for a short period of time scratching one of her attackers causing him to leave some DNA under her fingernails. She also was able to memorize some details about one of them. White male, about 6'0. Strawberry blond hair, blue eyes. We matched the DNA found from underneath her fingernails to yours. Do you have anything to say about that?"Dawson says. " who's Sophia Herrmann." "Really, well maybe this will help jog your memory."Dawson takes a photo of Sophia and lays it down onto the table. "That bitch, she cost me and my boys 100 grand each."He says without thinking as he continues to speak. "You want to know something funny, the job was to scare her not rape her, and it wasn't even the right girl so we didn't get paid. But man once I saw her, I told my boys we had to do more than scare her. She was so tight to, she might not be anymore now that we're finished with her. You know I'm going to have to find her boyfriend and ask him if I can hit that a few more times. Will, I think she said his name was." he says laughing. Having heard enough Voight enters the room and begins asking his own questions. "Who hired you and who was the intended victim supposed to be." Voight says aggressively. " Easy man, look I don't know the guy's name who hired us. He was dressed up all fancy had a British accent and had brown hair. We were supposed to scare some girl named, Brooklyn Decker. That's all I know." "tell me your boy's names." Voight says as he slides over a piece of paper for him to write them down. When he is finished, Voight stands him up and arrest him. " Kurt Walters you are under arrest." walking out of the interrogation room Voight sees a very angry Will headed towards him and Kurt. Will gets a punch in before being restrained by his brother. "Take a walk Will and go see how Sophia is doing." Jay tells him as he releases him. Walking downstairs Will heads outside to see Erin trying to calm Sophia down. Walking over to her, he pulls her into a hug." Hey, it's ok. You were really brave in there you know that. Because of you and his big mouth they arrested the guy. He gave up the names of his buddies. He doesn't know who hired them though. You need to know a few things though. You weren't the person they were after. They got you mixed up with someone else. They also were only meant to scare you not do what they did." "Did he say who they were supposed to get." "Someone named Brooklyn Decker." fear runs through Sophia's body. "Will you have to get me back to my apartment. Abbie is in danger, I'll explain on the way." Sophia says as she runs to Will's car with him following her. On the way back to her apartment Sophia explained what was going on from the fight she and Abbie had to what Abbie had told her last night. When they made it to the apartment building Sophia wasted no time on the elevator and ran up the steps to the fifth floor. As soon as her feet touched the fifth floor she rushed into her apartment yelling for Abbie only to find her asleep in her room. Sighing with relief that her roommate is ok she heads back to the living room to find Will sitting on the sofa on his phone looking at something." She's ok, she's just sleeping." "that's good, hey listen I have to go pick something up really important but I will be back. I was thinking since Abbie is worried about you getting involved with me how about the three of us have dinner tonight. Nothing fancy maybe some take out." "Yeah that sounds like a good idea. I'll see you later." With Will now gone Sophia sits down and watches some tv.

About an hour later Abbie is now awake and sitting with Sophia watching tv. She hasn't told her anything about what that guy said yet. Both girls are very interested in the movie they are currently watching when a knock on the door interrupts them. Groaning Abbie gets up and says this better be good as she looks through the peephole to see Will. Opening the door she greets him and tells him Sophia is sitting on the sofa. " Sophia I'm back, but I'm going to need you to close your eyes and hold out your hands for me ok." doing as he asks she closed her eyes and held out her hands. When Will walked into the apartment Abbie let out a gasp when she saw what he was carrying. Now standing in front of Sophia he asks if she is ready. Nodding her head Will placed something warm and furry in her hands only for it to start licking her. Opening her eyes Sophia saw that she was holding a Husky puppy."Aww, she's so cute. Whose is she." "Well, she's yours now. Dogs are a great way to help a person get past a trauma they have experienced. They help ease anxiety and stress. Plus it wouldn't hurt to have a watchdog." Will tells her. Sophia starts crying, " I still don't understand why you would want to wait for me. There's nothing special about me." "give it time, you'll see what I see eventually. Now, this little lady needs a name don't you think." After thinking for a second something crosses Sophia's mind. "Blue, because of her eyes." "Blue it is. I have some stuff for her in my car." before Will can walk out the door Sophia grabs his hand that now has a brace on it." what did you do to your hand." " I may have gotten mad at the guy they arrested and punched him for the way he was talking about you."


	10. It's not the flu

It's been three months since Sophia's attack. All of the guys are behind bars awaiting trial. The person who hired them was Abbie's husband, he wanted them to scare her so she would come back. As soon as he found out the police were on to him he ran. They still haven't been able to find him. Sophia and Will have grown closer. She started seeing Dr. Charles to help get her past what happened. Today, she was going to the doctor since she hasnt been feeling good these past few days. She thought maybe she had the flu since Abbie had just gotten rid of it. Pulling up to the doctor's office she gets out and heads inside to sign in before going to sit down. After waiting for a few minutes the doctor calls her back. She explains what has been going on so he runs some tests. When the results come back the doctor walks back to where Sophia is. "Well, Ms. Herrmann I can tell you that you don't have the flu."

At ED it has been a long day for Will so when it was finally his lunchtime he was happy. Heading to the doctor's lounge he sits down and begins eating his lunch when he gets a text from Sophia asking if he is busy. He replies that he is on lunch break, to which she asked if she can come by that she needed to talk to someone. He tells her to come to the doctor's lounge when she gets here. Not even five minutes go by and Sophia rushes into the doctor's lounge with tears rolling down her face. Noticing that something is wrong Will stands up and hugs her. "what's wrong" "I'm pregnant with one of their babies." "Hey look at me, who said that one of them was the father. It could be my baby remember we did sleep together the night before everything happened" "But what if it's not yours" "then I will still be here and I will help take care of the baby like it's my own" " I can't ask you to do that." " I want to, there is no way I'm letting you do this by yourself even if it's not my baby. I'm assuming that since you just went to your regular doctor that they didn't do an ultrasound." Sophia shakes her head. " come with me" Will says as he grabs her hand leading her to a room in ED."Wait here a moment" Will goes to tell Mrs. Goodwin what he's doing. Sophia was sitting on the bed waiting for Will when he came back in pushing a machine. "Alright, I need you to unbutton your pants and raise your shirt for me and lay down on the bed." Sophia does as he asks. "Alright, this is going to be a little cold." he says as he puts the gel onto her stomach before placing the transducer on it. Moving the transducer around they are greeted with a strong heartbeat." you hear that. That's a nice strong heartbeat. Takes after it's mom." he tells her. Sophia starts crying when she sees the baby. " you're about 14 weeks and it's looking like this little one may be a Halloween baby." " Can you tell what it is." " not just yet. Maybe in about two weeks. Do you want me to print some copies off?" " three please " printing off three copies of the ultrasound ,Will hands them to Sophia after she finished cleaning the gel off of her only for her to hand him back one. " That's your copy. You said we're in this together right. Will, I can't thank you enough for being here for me. Most guys would have left the moment things started to get tuff, but you've stayed right by my side." Sophia tells him before kissing his cheek. " I have to go and see my dad. I'll see you later?" With Sophia now gone, Will stares at the ultrasound photo in his hands before smiling and putting it in his coat pocket.

On the way to the firehouse, Sophia stops by a store to get her dad a present before heading to the firehouse. When she reaches the firehouse she sees Gabbie doing inventory on the ambulance. " Hey, Gabbie do you know where my dad is." " check the common room" Heading to the common room Sophia sees her dad sitting at the table. Walking over to him she tells him she's got him a gift and hands it to him. Pulling out her phone she wants to record his reaction as he pulls out his present.

Herrmann looks down at the onesie and back at his daughter a few times before it hits him. " ARE YOU SERIOUS" he shouts as everyone looks over at them. "sweetheart I'm happy for you. I know this is something that you have always wanted, but you realize that one of those monsters is the father right." " yeah not completely, I may have slept with Will the night before everything happened so there is a chance it's his baby. I talked to Will before I came over here, he did an ultrasound. We talked about even if the baby isn't his he still wants to be there for me. He said he would treat it like it's his own if it's not his. Will has really been there for me dad." " First of all I did not need to hear that you slept with him, you could have just said that there is a possibility that he is the father. Trust me, kid, I know how babies are made. Remember I have six kids total, five of which I helped create. Second I'm glad you have Will, he's a good guy. When are you due? " " Will said it's a Halloween baby." " can I tell everybody." "go for it." Herrmann stands up on the table and tells everybody to quiet down. " Alright, I have an announcement to make. The Herrmann family will have a new addition to it come October." "Wow, you and Cindy don't stop do you guys." Cruz says "Not me and Cindy. Sophia, I'm going to be a grandpa." he shouts. It's quiet for a few seconds before everyone starts cheering. "Congrats Sophia " is heard throughout the firehouse. "well I better go tell mom. I'll see you later." Sophia says as she hugs her dad.

Telling her mom didn't go how she expected it to go. Cindy wasn't at all happy that her daughter was pregnant but she quickly got over it. After a long day, Sophia headed home and crawled into bed.

Getting off work Will was exhausted as he headed up to his apartment, changed clothes then headed across the hall knocking on the door. Abbie opens the door and lets him in. " she's in her room." Abbie tells him. Walking back to Sophia's room he sees that she is asleep with Blue curled up next to her. Gently pulling back the covers Will lays down next to Sophia causing her to stir and open her eyes a little. "Will" "Shh go back to sleep.," he tells her. Soon they drift off to sleep.


	11. Doctors visit with Will

A few weeks have passed since Sophia found out she was pregnant and Will has been nothing but supportive. Today Sophia had her first doctor visit and she was nervous. Will took off work so he could go with her. "you ready to go" he asks. Nodding her head they walk out the door telling Blue to be good. Heading downstairs they get into Will's car and drive to the doctor's office. Will could tell she was nervous so he grabbed her hand and kissed it telling her everything was going to be ok and that he was here. When they get to the doctor's office, Will parks the car and they head inside where Sophia signs in and fills out some paperwork before handing it back to the lady behind the desk. Sitting back down next to Will she grabs his hand and they wait. " first baby?" the couple across from them asks. " how could you tell" Sophia asks. " We've all been there once honey. But let me tell you there is nothing like hearing your baby's heartbeat for the first time. How far along are you?" " about 16 weeks." " you guys should be finding out what the little one is pretty soon then." the husband tells them as the nurse calls Sophia back. "Alright, Sophia if you would please step on the scale so I can get your weight." Sophia does as the nurse asked. " Weights good, alright if you two would follow me to room three where I will check your vitals." the two follow the nurse to room three where Sophia hops up onto the exam table so the nurse can get her vitals. "Is this your first pregnancy." Sophia nods her head. " Well, everything looks good so far. Your blood pressure is a little high so I will make a note to let the doctor know. She will talk to you about how to bring it down. Now if you will lay down and raise your shirt I will let the doctor know your ready." Sophia does as the nurse asked laying down with her shirt raised. With the nurse now gone, Sophia looks up at Will. "What if the baby isn't yours Will?" " Hey we talked about this remember, I will be here no matter what." "What happens if it's not yours, that leaves one of those monsters as the father and they find out and try to get visitation. I don't think I could live with them constantly being in my life. I'm finally starting to get over everything that has happened." "We can talk to the doctor about getting a paternity test done if it will help ease your mind." " I want to know but at the same time, I don't want to know. No matter what happens you are this baby's father." Sophia tells him right before the doctor walks in. " Hi I'm Dr. Lucy Ferrell I will be taking a look at your baby today. From my understanding, this is your first child so mom, dad please don't be scared to ask any questions." Lucy tells them as she puts the gel on Sophia's stomach and moves the transducer around trying to find the heartbeat." here we go. That's a nice strong heartbeat. Let's get a better look at your baby shall we?" she tells them. " your almost 18 weeks, so your due date will be around late October early November. Now for the fun part, do you guys want to know what you're having." Lucy asks them. Sophia looks up at Will when he grabs her hand then looks back at the doctor nodding her head. " you're having a girl." Lucy says smiling as she prints off copies of the ultrasound. "Now before I go do you have any questions or concerns." Sophia takes a deep breath and explains her situation to the doctor. Lucy's heart breaks for the young mom when she hears what she has been through. "if at any point you want to have the paternity test done just book an appointment. It's a very simple process. I'm sorry you've had to experience that but I'm glad you have someone who is helping you get through it. You guys are going to be great parents I can already tell." tells them right before she leaves. Sophia gets up and wipes the gel off of her stomach and fixes her shirt. "we're having a girl." Will says in shock. "we are" Sophia tells him smiling as he pulls her into a hug. Walking outside they get into the car and head back to the apartment when Will ask " Would you ever consider moving in with me?" Sophia is shocked but before she could answer Will says" Never mind, forget I said anything. I just thought it would be nice for her to have both parents living together." "Will, stop talking for just a second." Sophia says to get him to stop rambling. " first, don't think for a second that I haven't had the same thoughts. Second, when do you want me to pack my stuff and how should we tell Abbie." " really" " you said we're in this together right. Now head to the nearest baby store. I have a sudden urge to go baby shopping." Doing as she says Will finds the nearest baby store and the head inside. After spending nearly an hour there Will and a couple of store employees walk out carrying an arm full of bags. While they were there they ordered the furniture for the nursery before heading back home. " just leave it in the car and take mine to work tomorrow. I can have my dad and a couple of his guys bring everything up." Sophia tells him as they head up to her apartment to talk to talk with Abbie went better than she thought it would. While she was happy her friend was having a baby she was also sad that she was moving out even if it was just across the hall. When they first told her Abbie was worried she would have to move out to, but when they told her that the landlord would sign the lease over in her name she was still a little worried about money. Sophia told her to find a roommate like her. That helped ease her mind. Will and Abbie spent most of the day moving Sophia's stuff over to his apartment not letting Sophia lift a single finger.

With most of her belongings now at Will's, Sophia stood in the bathroom staring at herself in the mirror for a while. Will had been really good to her and patient with her since the rape happened. Now she wanted to surprise him. She had been planning this for weeks now but Sophia thought now was the perfect time. Putting on her black silk robe and heels she walks out to the bedroom where Will is laying in bed. Hearing heels click on the hard wood floors Will looks up only for his heart to stop for a second when Sophia takes of the robe. "Sophia are you sure you want to do this." he asks sitting up. " I have never been more sure about anything. You said you would wait for me, and I think you have waited long enough." she tells him before kissing him.


	12. To Sophia and Will

The next morning Sophia wakes up to find Will still sleeping next to her. Last night was perfect she thought. They didn't just have sex, they made love and Will showed her just how much he loved her. Getting up Sophia decided to male breakfast since Will had to be at work soon. Waking up Will saw that Sophia wasn't in bed, getting up he sees that he needs to get ready for work. After taking a shower Will gets dressed and heads out to see that Sophia has made breakfast. "Good morning, " he tells her as he kisses her." it smells good." as he sits down to eat. " I miss coffee, " Sophia says as she starts to eat. Looking at the time Will finishes eating and stands up. "I better get going, " he tells her as he walks to the door. "I'll see you tonight," Sophia tells him as she kisses him handing him her keys. With Will gone Sophia decides to take a quick shower. When she is done with her shower Sophia gets dressed and takes blue outside to potty before heading back up to the apartment. About an hour later the delivery people are there with the furniture for the nursery. Sophia lets them in and shows them where everything goes. When they finish she thanks them and shows them out before heading back to the bedroom so she could take a nap with blue curled up next to her.

When Sophia wakes up she sees it's time for her to head to Molly's. Tonight Sophia and Will were going to tell everyone that they were expecting a girl. Getting dressed she heads to the door petting blue telling her to be good while she is gone before getting into Will's car heading to Mollys. When Sophia gets there she sees that most of everyone from the firehouse and intelligence is there. Seeing Jay, Sophia walked up to him to ask him if they have any updates on Abbie's husband. Shaking his head Jay tells her that they won't stop looking when Will walks up. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late." he says as he wraps his arm around Sophia's waist. " it's fine, I have to go talk to my dad actually. I know you wanted to talk to Jay about something." Sophia says as she walks away to find her dad. "is everything ok." " everything is great actually, I just wanted to tell you that you're going to be an uncle, and before you say anything yes there is a small chance that the baby might not be mine but I'm still going to be there for Sophia and treat this baby like it's my own." not knowing what to say Jay just hugs his brother telling him congratulations. " do you know what you're having?" Jay asks. "That's actually why we are here." Will tells him as he looks back at Sophia to see her hugging her dad. "Alright everyone Sophia has an announcement to make so quiet down." Herrmann shouts. Everyone turns their attention to Sophia. "So what I'm about to say everyone at the firehouse knows and that is Will and I are going to have a baby. But what they don't know is that yesterday we found out that we are having a girl." Sophia announces. The bar is quiet for a second until everyone starts cheering as she walks over to Will. "Will Halstead a dad. I did not see that coming, Congrats." Connor says with a smile on his face. "really though congrats. You've been through a lot Sophia, you and Will deserve to be happy." Connor tells her. "thank you, Connor, " Sophia tells him. " alright everyone quiet down I want to make a toast. To Sophia Will, and my new granddaughter. Sophia, Will I can tell that you guys are going to be great parents to that little girl. Times may get tough and you may end up on the couch some nights, Mainly you Will. Just remember that in the end, it's all worth it. If someone were to give me the chance to go back and not have kids would I take it, hell no? You know why because all the sleepless nights, dirty diapers, tummy aches are worth it. To Sophia and Will." Herrmann announces. "To Sophia and Will." everybody says. "so dad I may have gone a little overboard with the shopping yesterday so you are welcome to take home as many bags out of Will's car for the baby. I'm sure mom will want to have her over some nights." " Alright, I will take some bags." " Don't let her fool you I had to drag her out of the store to keep her from buying everything." Will tells Herrmann.


	13. It's finally over

The next morning Will wakes up to find Sophia still sleeping next to him. Looking at the time Will gets up and takes a quick shower before getting ready for work. Seeing that Sophia was still asleep when he was getting ready to leave he left her a note. Last night was a long night for Sophia, but everyone was happy for them. About an hour later Sophia wakes up to find that Will has gone to work. Getting up she heads to the kitchen to find something to eat then goes to take a shower. After a long shower, Sophia begins to get frustrated because none of her clothes hardly fit anymore. Standing in front of the mirror she sees that she has a small bump. Picking up her phone she takes a picture and sends it to Will.  
Your child is making it difficult for me to find clothes to wear now!

Not even a second later Sophia gets a reply  
So it's just my kid now. Just kidding, you're still beautiful no matter what. You can borrow some of my clothes and see if Abbie wants to go shopping with you if you want.

Smiling at his reply Sophia finds some of Will's clothes that fit her before taking blue out to potty. When blue is finished they head back upstairs to the apartment so Sophia can grab her phone and keys. " you be a good girl while I'm gone blue." Sophia says as she leaves the apartment and goes across the hall to see if Abbie wants to go shopping. Knocking on the door Abbie's new roommate answers the door. "can I help you?" a guy asks "Yeah is Abbie here." "Yeah let me go get her." he says then closed the door only for Abbie to open it a second later. "Hey what's up girlie." "Well I need to go maternity shopping and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." "Sure just give me a second." Abbie says before heading back inside the apartment. "ok let's go." Abbie tells her. "So what's with your roommate." "He just got back from overseas. His name is Greg, he is really nice." After they finish shopping Sophia gets a call from Jay asking her to come down to intelligence. When they get to the precinct Sophia calls Jay to let him know that she and Abbie are there. Heading downstairs Jay goes to get Sophia and Abbie leading them up to intelligence. "Sophia I'm glad you could make it. Congrats on the baby." Voight tells her. "Something tells me that this is more than just congratulating me on my pregnancy, isn't it." " you're a smart woman. Corey Decker was found this morning in his car. He shot himself." "So it's finally over." "it is, and Abbie you can go back to being Brooklyn now if you want. You don't have to hide anymore, you also are about to have a nice bank account. Seeing as you were still married at the time of his death, all of his money goes to you , making you a half a million richer." Voight tells them. " I don't want the money. Give it to Sophia, it's the least I could do after what's happened to her. I mean it was supposed to be me that day." Abbie says as Sophia looks at her shocked. " are you crazy. That's a half a million dollars. What would I do with that?" "You and Will could buy a house, or put it in a college fund for the baby. I don't care what you do with it, I just know that you deserve it more than I do." Abbie tells her which causes Sophia to cry. "It looks like I'm in the market for a house." Sophia says hugging Abbie.


	14. The baby is coming

Skipping to October 30th

A lot has happened since that day Sophia found out about Abbie's husband. The men all stood trial for the rape and all were found guilty because they forgot to delete the video. They truly weren't the best criminals on the planet. Sophia was glad she was now free. Will and Sophia decided to take the money and add to it to buy a house. Abbie was now dating her roommate who just happened to be friends with Jay. Everyone was now on baby watch since Sophia was due any day now.

Tossing and turning Sophia couldn't get comfortable. It was now almost midnight and she had yet to fall asleep. Sighing, Sophia got up to use the bathroom like she had been all night. Just as she was about to enter the bathroom Sophia felt something gushing down her legs. Closing her eyes for a second she goes to wake Will up. "Will my water just broke." she says to a half-asleep Will. "That's great babe, the baby is coming." Will mumbles sleepily laying back down for a few seconds before sitting up wide-eyed. "the baby is coming." he says rushing out of bed almost tripping. " we got to get you to the hospital." Will says as he goes to change clothes then helps Sophia change hers. Grabbing the overnight bag they tell blue to be good then head to the hospital. On the way over there Sophia sends a message to everyone.

I just wanted to tell you that I'm on my way to the hospital. Baby Halstead should be here by the end of the day hopefully.

When they get to the hospital Sophia checks in and they get her settled into a room. For the next six hours, Sophia was able to sleep off and on. She decided not to have any pain meds and the contractions were brutal. Will was right by her side though, holding her hand through the contractions while whispering comforting words to her. At one point Will had to get his hand checked out to see if Sophia had broken it causing her to feel bad. When Will came back Sophia started to apologize tearfully. Will told her that she did nothing wrong and that he was ok. The doctor came in to see how far Sophia's labor had progressed. " Well, Sophia it looks like it's time for this little one to make its appearance. Now on the next contraction, I'm going to need you to push ok." the doctor tells her. Feeling a contraction Sophia begins to push holding onto Will's hand. After nearly an hour of pushing the doctor says " alright Sophia just one more big push and it's all over." Sophia takes a deep breath and pushes one last time only to be greeted with the sound of a baby crying. " congratulations, Sophia. " the doctor says handing the baby to the nurse so she can place her on Sophia's chest. When her baby girl is placed on her chest Sophia starts to cry because all she can see in her daughter is Will. From her full head of red hair to the way her face is shaped. Looking up at Will Sophia can see that he is also crying. "She looks just like you. She's a Halstead through and through." Sophia tells him just before he bends down to kiss her. " Dad, would you like to cut the cord?" the nurse asked him. Nodding his head Will takes the scissors and cuts the cord. "Alright, I'm going to take her and get her weight. I'm also going to clean her up a bit." the nurse tells them as she takes baby Halstead to the corner of the room and begins doing as she says before bringing her back to her parents. " Just letting you guys know you have a waiting room full of people waiting to see this little one. " the nurse tells them as she hands the baby back to Sophia. "do you want to go get my parents and your brother and bring them back here so they can meet her." Sophia asks." yeah I will be right back." Will tells her kissing her.

Out in the waiting room, everyone from the firehouse is there, Erin is there with Jay, and all of Wills's co-workers are there waiting patiently for any news on baby Halstead. when they see Will walk out into the waiting room everyone stands up at the same time. "Well," Herrmann asks. " you two want to meet your granddaughter, " Will Asks Herrmann and Cindy. "What about you Jay, you want to meet your niece." the three follow Will back to Sophia's room after Will explained that she was exhausted and just wanted family only for right now. Everyone understood and congratulated Will and left. Erin stayed since Jay was her ride.

Sophia was just staring at her baby girl when Will came back in with her parents and Jay. " let's see this grandchild of mine." Herrmann says. "say hi to grandpa." Sophia says passing the baby to her dad. "Geez, I can tell you this. You do not need a paternity test done. She looks just like Will." Herrmann says as he passes the baby over to his wife." So what's her name." Cindy asks the young couple. "Her name is Lillian Halstead, Lily for short." Will tells them "She really does look like you Will," Cindy tells him as she passes the baby to Jay. " Well lily I hate to tell you this but you have your father's looks." Jay says jokingly before handing Lily back to Will. "Well, we better let you rest sweetie. We'll see you guys later ok." "Yeah I better get going to Erin is waiting for me. Congrats guys she really is a beautiful baby." Now left alone Will goes and sits on the bed with Sophia."I'm glad she's finally here."Sophia say as she leans into Will's side looking down at Lily sleeping peacefully in his arms. "She's perfect just like her mother."


	15. Going home and the bet

Two days later Sophia and Lily were finally getting released from the hospital and are finally going home. " I still don't see why I need to ride in a wheelchair. I can walk just fine." Sophia complains. "Its hospital policy, just be glad you get to go home." Will tells her as he carries Lily in her car seat. "I can't wait to get home and take a shower. I feel so gross." Sophia says as she wrinkles her nose as they make their way to Will's car. Sophia gets in the back seat as Will puts Lily in the car. " Are you ready to go home, Lily. There is someone who wants to meet you, her name is Blue. She was very protective of mommy when you were in her tummy." Sophia says looking down at her sleeping daughter. Eventually, they make it home and Will helps Sophia out of the car before getting Lily out. When they get inside the couple is greeted by a very excited Blue. "Hi, Blue I missed you to girl." Sophia says as she begins to pet Blue. Walking to the den Sophia sits down on the sofa and tells Blue to calm down before taking Lily from Will. Blue being curious about what's in her owner's arms begins to smell Lily. Deciding that Lily wasn't a harm to anyone Blue sat down next to Sophia's feet and never left her side. "Do you think you could handle her while I go take a quick shower?" Sophia asked Will. "Yeah, I got her. You go relax and take a shower." Will said taking Lily from her arms. Standing up Sophia kisses Will then heads upstairs to take a shower. When it's just him and Lily left in the room, Will looks down at his daughter, who is now awake and begins to talk to her. "You know Lily when your Mommy first told me that she was going to have you, I was scared. But I didn't show it because your mommy had just had something bad happen to her and she was still getting over it at the time, so I had to be strong. I was scared because I don't know the first thing about being a dad. I was scared that I wouldn't be a good dad, heck I'm still scared that I won't be a good dad. Some days are going to be rougher than others and some days you're going to have to work with me because I'm still learning. But just know that no matter what happens, I will always love you and your mommy."

After a nice hot shower, Sophia got dressed and went back downstairs to find Will trying to calm Lily down. Happy to see Sophia, Will tells her that he thinks Lily is hungry. Taking Lily from him Sophia checks her diaper only to find out that she is indeed hungry. After handing her back to Will, Sophia sits down on the sofa and gets adjusted so she can feed Lily. Passing Lily back to her mother, Sophia places her up against her breasts. Lily latches on immediately and begins sucking. Looking down at her daughter Sophia can't help but smile. " I still can't believe that she is finally here." Sophia says as she looks back up at Will, who was just watching them in fascination as Sophia continues to speak " we made this tiny being together, and it's probably the best thing I have ever created." Will smiles after she said that and said:" well I wouldn't mind helping you make more." causing Sophia to laugh. " Slow your roll there bud. I still haven't been given the ok to even have sex yet and you're already planning our next child." Sophia said laughing. Standing up Will sits next to Sophia on the sofa and begins to whisper things in her ear causing her to squirm a little. "You just wait until I'm given the ok and then we'll see how you like getting teased. In fact, why don't we make it a little more interesting? The person who can go the longest being teased without caving in to the advances of the other wins. Loser has to do whatever the winner says let's say for a week, Deal?" Will stares at her for a minute. "Deal," he tells her.


	16. Will's surprise and new tattoos

To say that Will was in a hurry to get home was an understatement. He thought he was going to get a speeding ticket for driving so fast. When he got home, Will noticed that the house was pitch black. Walking inside he noticed that it was too quiet before heading upstairs to find the master bedroom empty much to his disappointment. "I think you're a little overdressed right now." he hears a voice a suddenly behind him. Turning around Will sees Sophia standing there in a Silk black robe. She begins walking toward him putting her hands on his chest kissing him while unbuttoning his shirt. When Sophia reaches the last button, she takes his shirt and tosses it to the side. " Are you ever going to show me what's going on underneath that robe of yours?" Will asks suddenly. " I guess I can, you did earn it from all the teasing I've done to you," Sophia says as she takes off her robe to reveal the teddy she bought earlier that day.

When Sophia drops her robe on the floor, she is suddenly thrown onto the bed by Will. Looking up at him, Sophia can see that Will's eyes are full of lust from all of the teasing she has done to him. Taking his hand Will grabs her breast while the other travels down to her thighs. "Do you think you can stay quiet. We don't want to wake Lily now do we." Will asks as he slides a finger inside Sophia. Gasping at his sudden touch Sophia tells Will that Lily is with her parents before kissing him. After feeling how wet she was, Will stood up and quickly removed his pants and boxer briefs only for Sophia to pull him back down onto the bed. Climbing on top of him Sophia begins to grind her hips into Will's lap. Smirking Sophia reminds him that he has to do whatever she says for a week before she begins to ride him at a slow, but steady pace.

In an old warehouse across town, a man walks into a room with a bunch of computer monitors hooked up sits down and says " Let's see what you're up to my love." when he turns the computer on, he expects to see her sleeping peacefully next to Will like always, but is instead greeted by the sight of a naked Sophia instead, causing him to yell out in anger. After calming down for a second, He reminds himself that Sophia is his and that she is only using Will to satisfy her needs at the moment. The man turns his attention back to the computer monitor, staring at Sophia's perfect round ass grinding and bouncing in Will's lap. Closing his eyes he listens to the two and begins to stroke himself imagining that it is him naked under Sophia right now and looks back at all of the pictures of Sophia on the wall ranging from her time in France to her breastfeeding Lily." Soon we'll be together my love."

After hours of making love, Sophia is curled up next to Will equally as naked as him now since he got aggravated and ripped the teddy off of her body. "I'm glad I came home and stayed this time. I wouldn't have met you if I didn't and I wouldn't have Lily right now if it wasn't for you." she says looking up at Will before laying her head back down on his chest listening to the sound of his heartbeat. It's quiet until Will gently kisses her head before telling Sophia that he loved her. Still laying her head on his chest Sophia smiles and Says "I love you too." before falling asleep listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

The next morning Sophia wakes up to find Will playing with her hair. "Good morning beautiful." Will tells her when he sees she is awake." what are we doing today." he asks as Sophia sits up. "Well, we need to go and get Lily some time because as much as I love your company, I miss my baby. But I was thinking if we have enough time maybe I could try and get another tattoo today." Well, let's go get in the shower and find a tattoo parlor." Will tells Sophia pulling her up dragging her to the shower with him. After the two showers, Sophia looks up tattoo parlors near them trying to find the best one. After searching Sophia finds one that has nothing but positive reviews and tells Will the address as they walk out the front door getting in the car. When they get to the tattoo parlor they head inside and Sophia tells them what she wants to be done. After waiting for a few minutes the artist comes back up to the front with a sketch of Sophia's idea. Loving the details she heads to his station where he can start tattooing her when an idea crosses Will's mind getting up he tells the man up front that he wants to get a tattoo. After telling the man what he wants they head back and get started. Soon after Will's tattoo is finished, Sophia walks up to the front and show him her tattoo.

(It has Lily's full name and birthdate)

Will smiles when he sees her tattoo then shows her his hand. After looking at his hand Sophia starts crying when she sees that Will got her initials tattooed on his ring finger. After paying for the tattoos Will and Sophia head to her parent's house to pick Lily up.


	17. See you soon my love

The next day while Will was at work Sophia decided to take Blue and Lily for a walk. When she got back from her walk Sophia saw a beautiful bouquet of flowers sitting on the doorstep. Picking them up Sophia smiles as she carries them inside thinking that Will sent them. Seeing that there is a card and a DVD with the flowers, Sophia picks up the card and reads it only to drop it when she sees what it says.

At the precinct, it was a slow day for intelligence when Jay got a call from Sophia asking if he and Voight can come by the house. Jay can tell by her voice that something has her shaken up so he goes to get Voight."Hey boss, Sophia just called me asking if me and you can stop by her house. She sounded pretty shaken up." "Alright let her know we are on our way." Voight says standing up.

Sophia was pacing back and forth when she heard the doorbell ring. Rushing to the front door she looks through the peephole to see Jay and Voight standing there. When she opened the door they immediately took notice of the panicked look on her face. "What's going on Sophia? Did something happen to Lily?" Jay asked worried that something has happened to his brother's family. "Lily is fine, she is upstairs asleep. Blue is with her, she won't let anybody in the room that she doesn't know. I haven't exactly told my parents or Will why I decided to stay in Chicago instead of going back to Paris." Sophia tells them as she picks up the card from the flowers and hands it to Voight. " And this maiden she lived with no other thought Than to love and be loved by me. See you soon my love." Voight reads out loud. "When I was in Paris someone was stalking me, they would always leave gifts with some sort of poetry on it. The police in France said they couldn't do anything since I wasn't technically in danger so when my dad called me telling me he got hurt, I took it as a sign to get out of there. I really thought this was over. There is something else, a DVD was sent with the flowers telling me to watch it but when I saw the card I called Jay immediately." Sophia says as she goes to get the Dvd handing it to Voight. "Do you have somewhere that we can watch this." Voight asks. "Yeah follow me, " Sophia tells them as she leads them to the den. Voight places the DVD in the player as Sophia turns on the tv and presses play. When the Dvd starts pictures of Sophia immediately pop up from her time in Paris to her walking Blue and her sitting in the nursery while breastfeeding Lily. The next part makes Sophia's stomach upset when she sees a video of her and Will from the night before. Sophia immediately heads to the bathroom sick to her stomach while Jay goes and gets a crying Lily not wanting to watch the video anymore. When Sophia is done emptying the contents of her stomach she heads back to the den crying. "This person was in my house. Why does it always have to be me? My life was finally starting to get back on track. How am I going to tell Will? " "Hey take a few deep breaths and calm down ok. Lily needs you right now and as far as telling Will, I will be there with you when you tell him. But right now we need to get you down to intelligence ok." Jay tells Sophia as he hands her Lily.

While on lunch break Will gets a call from Jay telling him that he needs to come down to intelligence right away. Worried Will stands up and begins to ask if Sophia and Lily are ok. When his brother reassures him that they are both fine he calms down a little bit, let's know that he needs to leave early and heads to his car not even bothering to change out of his scrubs.

Sophia was sitting in the Voights office trying her best to calm Lily down, she knew her daughter wasn't hungry or that she needed a diaper change. Sophia couldn't figure out what was wrong with her daughter which causes Sophia to break down herself." Lily baby, please stop crying. Mommy is trying her best right now but you have to work with me." She tells her daughter as she rocks her back and forth.

When Will gets to the Precinct he heads inside and tells Trudy that he is needed in intelligence which causes her to phone Jay and let him know that his brother is here. Jay rushes downstairs and gets Will leading him to Voight's office where they find both Sophia and Lily crying "Please help, I can't get her to stop crying. I don't know what's wrong with her. She doesn't need a diaper change and she's not hungry. She just won't stop crying." Sophia says looking at them through her bloodshot eyes. Jay steps forward and takes Lily from Sophia and walks out the door."Alright lilybug, you're going to help Uncle Jay get some work done." he tells his niece as he sits down at his desk.

Back in voights office, Will wraps his arms around Sophia trying to get her to calm down."Hey look at me, you dry those beautiful eyes of yours and take a few deep breaths for me ok."Will tells her as he wipes away the tears from her eyes. When Sophia calms down she tells Will what is going on. Sighing he lays his head against Sophia's and says "I wish you would have told me from the beginning." "I didn't know how I thought that it was all over when I came back to Chicago. I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore." Will looks up at her and shakes his head." Are you crazy, you're stuck with me remember. I got your initials tattooed on my ring finger and I don't just do that for anyone. I did that for you because I love you." " I love you too. Do you ever feel like the world is working against us, that the one moment we find a piece of happiness it has to be taken away from us?" Sophia asks but before Will can answer Voight walks in and Will if he wants to see the video and card. Will nods his head while Sophia tells him that she is going to stay here because she didn't want to see the video again.

To say that Will was pissed off after watching the video would an understatement, he was fuming when he found out this person had been in their house. After taking a few deep breaths he turns to Jay and says " I need your help with something. I want to show Sophia that the world isn't working against us and that we can be happy despite what's going on."


	18. Sophia's surprise

Later that evening Will tells Sophia to go take a shower, that he's taking her out. Doing as he says Sophia gets I'm the shower while Will lays out an outfit for her and calls her parents to come and get Lily. When the Herrmanns get there they quickly leave with there granddaughter smiling. Hurrying up the stairs Will quickly joins Sophia in the shower. Seeing that she's almost done he tells her that he's laid an outfit on the bed for her. Walking into their room she noticed a silver dress and some jewelry laying out before she heads to her vanity and does her hair and makeup. When Sophia is done she puts the dress, heels, and jewelry on and looks at herself in the mirror. "You look beautiful, " Will tells her as he walks into the room with a towel around his waist. "Are you going to tell me why I'm so dressed up and where's Lily." " It's a surprise and she's with your parents." he tells her as he gets dressed in a suit. " Now we better get going. The sun will be setting soon." the two head downstairs and get into Will's car leaving to get to Sophia's surprise. After a quiet drive, they finally reach the top-secret location of her surprise. " We got all dressed up just to come to Millennium Park?" " Just walk with me." Will tells her as they walk in silence until they reach Wrigley Square causing Will to stop and look at Sophia. "Earlier you said that you feel like the world is working against us, well tonight I'm going to show you that it's not and that we can be happy even during the bad times." He tells her before pausing grabbing Sophia's hands and gets down on one knee causing her to tear up. "Sophia Herrmann, will you please marry me?" " Yes," she tells him holding her hand out shaking so he can put the ring on her finger. After Sliding the ring on her finger, Will stands up and pulls Sophia into a kiss only for it to be broken when they hear a voice behind them. "Well, it's a good thing you said yes because the rest of the night would have gone to waste." Herrmann says to his daughter as he and Cindy walk up to them. "What are you guys doing here and where is Lily?" Sophia asks her parents. "Well Lily is with Gabby and your dad is here to escort the bride down the aisle." Cindy tells her daughter. Right after Cindy says that the lights in Wrigley square cut on and Sophia can see that everyone from the firehouse, intelligence, and ED is standing by the Millennium Monument. Looking at Will she asks him what's going on. "I told you I'm showing you that the world is on our side, now Cindy may I escort you down the aisle." "You may," she tells them and they begin to walk away toward everyone else. "This is really happening, isn't it." Sophia asks her dad when they're alone. "It is, you know it's not too late to run." Herrmann says jokingly. "Never." Sophia says as they begin to walk down the aisle stopping when Jay, who was performing the ceremony asks who gives Sophia away."Her mother and I, "Herrmann said before kissing her on the cheek while placing her hands onto Will's. " first I just want to thank you all for coming to Witness my brother and Sophia be joined together as one. Now, this is the first time I have ever performed a wedding ceremony as I only got ordained when Will told me he was going to ask Sophia to marry him a few months ago and yes this is very legal so they don't have to worry about anything later. So with that being said, the couple is going to share their vows now, Will you may begin. " Jay says. "Sophia before I met you I never did believe in love at first sight, but that changed the night I met you at Molly's, and I know that you may think that the world is against us right now but I don't think it is. We've just hit a couple of speed bumps down a long road together, and I promise that I will always be there for you and Lily no matter what." "Will you've stuck by my side while I was going through a tough time. Even when it messed me up emotionally to where I wasn't ready to be in a relationship you said you'd wait for me, and you did. I have had some of the happiest moments of my life with you. You even gave me the best gift of all, Lily. After today I looked forward to being called your wife." all the ladies watching are tearing up after hearing the couples vows. "Do you Will take Sophia to be your wife." "I do" " Do you Sophia take Will to be your husband." "I do" "Well then by the power vested in me by the state of Illinois, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Brother, you may kiss your bride." Jays says causing Will to pull Sophia into a kiss. When the couple is done with the kiss they turn to face their friends and family. "Ladies and gentlemen for the first time ever Mr. and Mrs. Will Halstead." Jay announces causing everyone to cheer for the newlyweds. "Now where's my baby at." Sophia asks looking for Lily only to see Gabby walking up to her with Lily in her arms. "Hi, sweet girl." Sophia says as she picks her daughter up kissing her on the cheek."I hope you like her outfit, I bought it just for this." gabby tells the couple causing them to look at her outfit and laugh."Well, We'll take Lily home with us tonight so you two can enjoy some time alone." Cindy tells her daughter."Why are you hoping I get pregnant again?" Sophia says jokingly. "Well, another grandbaby would never hurt." " I was just joking mom, Lily isn't even a month old." "So wait a few months." " I can't have this conversation with you. Will, we are leaving. Bye everybody thanks for being here." Sophia says as she drags Will back to the car. " You were in a hurry to get out of there, weren't you." "I just wanted to get you home since it's just going to be me and you tonight. My parents are keeping Lily." "Well, I guess we better hurry home then." Will says with a smile on his face as he drives off.


	19. What are you doing here

Skipping to new years

A lot has happened since Will surprised Sophia with the engagement and wedding that night. Lily is now 2 months old and if Blue doesn't know you, you don't get near Lily. Jay proposed to Erin on Christmas Day jokingly telling Will that since he had to go out of his way and be romantic to surprise Sophia that night, Erin has since been hassling him about a ring. The truth was Jay had planned on proposing on Christmas Day before he even knew what Will's plans were. Gabby and Matt broke up since gabby decided to leave the country giving her share of Molly's to Sophia. Sophia and Will never did get wedding rings, instead, She got Will's initials tattooed on her ring finger as he did hers. Abbie and Mouse were still going strong. Sophia has been trying to stay positive even though her stalker has gotten much worse now since he knows that she is married. After nursing Lily, Sophia decided to get her dressed so she could spend the day with her grandparents. Walking downstairs Sophia headed out the door telling Blue bye while carrying Lily when she sees an old friend from Paris standing in her driveway. "Alexander, it's good to see you. What are you doing here." Sophia says smiling only to frown when he points a gun at her. "Why did you have to marry him, it's bad enough you had a child with him out of wedlock. It was supposed to be us, Sophia. I tried to make you see that, I really did. Now you leave me no choice if I can't have you then no one can." Alexander tells her as he gets ready to shoot her. Unbeknownst to him, a neighbor called the police immediately when she saw him pull a gun on the young mother and her child. "CHICAGO PD DROP THE WEAPON!" Erin yells out only for Alexander to grab Sophia and use her as a shield making his way into her house.

It was a slow day at ED for Will when a frantic looking Jay came in looking for his brother. "Do you know where Will is?" Jay asked Connor. "check the doctor's lounge, the patient he was treating didn't make it. She reminded him of Sophia personality-wise." Connor tells him only for Jay to rush to the Doctor's lounge to see Will leaving a voicemail to who can only be his guess, Sophia, "Hey, it's me I wished you answered right now because I just really want to hear your voice right now. I'm sure you have your hands full with Lily right now so just call me back when you get the chance. I love you Sophia and give Lily a kiss for me. I'll see you tonight." Will says before hanging up the phone to see his brother standing there."Will we need to go right now." Jay tells his brother frantically. "What's going on is Lily and Sophia ok." Will asks fearful that something has happened to his wife and daughter as the brother's walkout to Jay's car and get in. " Dispatch received a call from an elderly woman saying that she saw her neighbor being held at gunpoint, Erin arrived at the scene and radioed in that it's progressed to a hostage situation. It was your house Will, it's the guy that has been stalking Sophia. He's taken Lily and Sophia hostage." Jay informs Will of what's happening.

Back inside the Halstead house, Alexander was pacing the floors trying to think of a way out of the situation he had gotten himself into when he hears Sophia asks why. Looking down at Sophia who is now bound at her wrist with zip ties Alexander asks her why what. "Why stalk me. If you were in love with me like you say you were then why didn't you ever ask me out?" "I didn't need to ask you out. We were already in love with each other, then while you were in Paris you started to let that guy use you for sex." " I was never in love with you, and if you're talking about Michael, I used him for sex just as much as he used me. That's how friends with benefits work." Sophia tells him when they suddenly hear a scratching sound coming from behind a door. " What is that, Who else is in this house?" Alexander asks Sophia. "I don't know honestly." she tells him lying. Grabbing Sophia up Alexander shields himself as he tells Sophia to open the door. When she opens the door, Sophia elbows Alexander in his stomach only for him to release her so she can step to the side. "Stupid bitch."Alexander says as he points the gun ready to shoot Sophia when suddenly Blue walked through the doorway and saw her owner in danger and started to attack him before he could hurt Sophia.

Outside everyone from intelligence was standing around when suddenly *bang* *bang* causing everyone to storm inside the house. Will tried to make his way into the house but was stopped by his brother. "Will it's best you don't go in right now. We don't know what's happened in there." Jay tells him.

Inside Voight finds a shaken up Sophia with a gun in her hands and a now-deceased Alexander laying on the floor. " It's over now Sophia, you can give me the gun." " I killed someone." Sophia says looking up at Voight in shock. "This was self-defense Sophia, he could have killed you or Lily." Voight tells her causing her to run around the house looking for Lily only to find her in her crib asleep. When Sophia heads back downstairs with Lily when Voight tells her that there is someone who is waiting anxiously for her and Lily. Walking outside Sophia immediately sees Will and runs to him causing Will to wrap his arms around his family and embrace them."Its finally over." Sophia tells him before kissing him. " I'm glad that you two are alright. I don't know what I would do without you or Lily." Will tells her as an Emt comes over to look Sophia and Lily over only to find nothing wrong with them. " what do you say if I take off work for a little bit and the three of us and Blue just take off and go somewhere to get away for a while. We could rent a cabin or something." Will asks. "I think that's a great idea." Sophia tells them. So the little family pack up whatever clothes they can fit into a suitcase and head off with no particular destination in mind.


	20. A full year

With January almost over, the Halstead family spent the entire month on vacation to forget about what happened with Alexander. Lily was now almost 3 months old the family decided to head home. " So I talked to Matt, he said that when he was redoing the rooms that we asked him to he also changed the locks. He hid the key in one of the flower pots." Sophia tells Will as she looks back at Blue who is sleeping next to Lily. "I'm just glad we're almost home." Will tells Sophia as he grabs her hand and kisses it only to see that she is slowly falling asleep.

After about 30 more minutes of driving, Will was relieved when he finally pulled into the driveway. After parking the car he decided to get Lily out first and let Sophia sleep. Once he found the new house key Will took Lily upstairs to her bed and laid her down gently before going back to the car to pick up and carry a sleeping Sophia into the house with Blue following them only to stop and go sleep next to Lily's crib. Will laid a sleeping Sophia down on the bed and began to change her clothes the tucked her in and changed his clothes before laying down next to his sleeping wife falling asleep himself. The next morning Will woke up to find that he was now alone in bed and was about to get out of bed when Sophia came back into the room carrying Lily. "Lily your daddy beat us to it. He's already awake, he's just no fun, is he?" Sophia says looking down at a now cooing Lily as she goes to sit down on the bed. Leaning in Sophia goes to kiss Will only for him to turn his head at the last second. Shocked Sophia asked why he did that. "Because I'm no fun remember." Will replied acting hurt. Scoffing at her husband's actions, Sophia wacks Will upside his head playfully only for him to smile and pull Sophia down on the bed next to him and giving her a kiss while being extra careful since Lily was still in her arms. "This is how I want to spend the rest of my day. Just laying here with my two favorite girls." right after Will said that a jealous Blue jumped up onto the bed and curled up next to him causing Will to laugh. " Excuse me, my three favorite girls," Will says as he pulls Sophia and Lily closer to him while lost in his thoughts. "You ok, you seem a little lost there?" Sophia asked her husband when she saw the lost look on his face pulling him out of his thoughts. "I'm fine just thinking about how my life is different now." "Good different or bad different?" "Good different, you know a year ago today I proposed to this girl who I thought was the one only for her to reject me. I'm kinda glad she did reject me though because after she said no, I went to this bar and poured my heart out to this beautiful bartender that worked there. We began talking and did a couple of shots of tequila together, Since that night my life hasn't been the same." "Oh yeah, what happened with the bartender?" "well, I ended up asking her out, she said yes. We got married back in November and have a beautiful baby girl together. My life has been pretty amazing since I met that bartender." "I am pretty amazing aren't I." Sophia replied causing Will to laugh at her. "Yes, you are." " I can't believe it's been a full year since I've been home. You know if you never would have said anything, I wouldn't have ever thought about it." "Does this mean I can use this as a get out of jail free card if I ever forget our wedding anniversary in the future?" " Not even in the slightest bit." Sophia replied smiling sweetly while batting her eyelashes at him. "Well, it was worth a shot. Don't make any plans for today either. See if you're parents can watch Lily tonight. It's been a while since we've had a date so I'm taking you out." Will tells her before getting up and going to the bathroom. "Lily, your daddy is so good to me. I don't know what I did to deserve him."

Later that night while Sophia was getting ready, Cindy stopped by to pick Lily up happy to have her granddaughter to send the night. About five minutes go by and Sophia is finally dressed and ready to go. When Will sees her walking down the stairs he stops and smiles. "You look gorgeous just like you always do." Will tells her causing Sophia to smile and blush.

"Let me grab my coat and we can go." Sophia tells him as she grabs her coat on the way to the door as she follows Will out to the car. "So where are we going?" "Its a surprise." Will tells her as they begin to leave the house.

(skipping the car ride)

"Well, here we are." Will tells Sophia as they get out of the car and begin to walk up to a restaurant. "This is where we had our first date, wasn't it?" "It is, I figured since it's been a full year since we met, we should go someplace special to us." Will tells her causing Sophia to tear up a little bit. "I don't know what I did to deserve you." "Hey, dry those eyes, and I think it's more the other way around. Now let's head inside so we can get us a table." The two quickly head inside and wait about five minutes until they are seated. When the waiter comes to take their order, Will was ready not only ordering for him but he also ordered Sophia's drink and meal. When the waiter left their table, Sophia looked at her husband with a questionable look on her face. "Its what you ordered when we came here that night." Will tells her which shocks Sophia. "I'm surprised you even remember that." "I'm not going to lie, it took some time to remember because if I recall the most memorable moment didn't exactly happen at the dinner, it happened later that night when we got back to the apartment." "Will!" "What, I seem to remember that you enjoyed it just as much as I did." Will laughs as Sophia tries to cover her now red face. "I love you, Sophia, so much. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you or Lily." Will tells Sophia right before their food arrives. When the couple is finished eating they get up and begin to dance as they did on their first date.


	21. Epilogue

Sophia smiled as she thought back to her Wedding anniversary with Will. They had been together for five years now going on six. The had made some amazing memories throughout the years.

Flashback begins

_Will woke up to find Sophia looking through Lily's baby book sadly. " she's still our baby no matter what." Will says as he hugs Sophia. " I know, I just can't believe that today is her first birthday." "Well now that she's a year old maybe we could start trying for another baby." " Yeah about that, what would you say if I told you I was pregnant?" Causing Will to think for a minute. " I'd say it happened the night your parents had Lily and we drank that bottle of tequila and you cornered me in the shower, wasn't it?" Causing Sophia to laugh and nod her head before Will pulls her into a kiss." we're having another baby." Will says as he placed his hand on Sophia's stomach._

_"He's so handsome." Sophia said as she looked down at her newborn son who just happened to be born on her birthday. "He looks just like you. This is the best birthday gift I could ever ask for." " I still can't believe you won't tell me what name you came up with for our son." " Well, as soon as you get our family in here you will find out." "Alright, I will go get them." Will tells Sophia before he kisses her and walks out to the waiting room to bring back the Herrmanns, Erin, and Jay who are now married and Lily. Looking up Sophia smiles when she sees Will carrying Lily into her room followed by her parents and Jay and Erin. "Lily I want you to meet someone very special. This is your baby brother." Sophia tells her when Will sits her down on the bed with Sophia. Lily looks at her brother with interest before looking back at her mother and says "Baby?" "Yeah, he's a baby." Sophia tells her only to tear up when Lily bends down and hugs her new brother. "So now that everyone is in here will you please tell me his name." Will ask looking at his wife causing Jay to laugh and say "She still hasn't told you." "No, she hasn't." "Alright, Sophia end the poor man's misery and tell us this little guy's name." Jay tells his sister in law. "OK OK, so I thought long and hard about what his name should be and then it hit me. Why not name him after the two most important men in his and my life. So everybody say hello to Christopher William Halstead." Sophia says smiling causing Herrmann to tear up and his grandson's name._

_It was Lily's first day of school and she was not happy. "Daddy I don't want to go." a five-year-old Lily cried as she held on tight to her dad. " but sweetie you have to." Will tells her as he tries to get her into the classroom. "No, I want to stay with you." "Don't you want to make some new friends that could come over and play? You must get tired of playing with your brother and cousin all the time." "No daddy you're the only friend I need. Please don't make me go." "Lily remember what me you and mommy talked about. You're a big girl now, but you're not acting like it. I'll make you a deal ok. If you let go stop crying and walk in there and be the big girl that I know you can be, we will stop and get some ice cream on the way home. We just can't tell mommy ok." after he mentioned ice cream Lily stopped crying and let go of Will." Don't forget about me." Lily says as she hugs her dad then walks into her classroom. " I could never forget about you." Will whispered to himself as he began to walk out of the school and get into his car where Sophia and Christopher where. "So how was she?" "She was an angel." _

Flashbacks over

Though with the good times also came bad times. Sophia and Will separated for a short period when Lily was two and Christopher was one because of Natalie manning.

Now Sophia wasn't much of a fighter but she wasn't going to let Natalie rip apart her family. Needless to say ever since that day Natalie doesn't even speak or look at Will. She now tries to avoid him at all costs. Sophia was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a wet spot on her pants. "Will my water broke." Sophia yelled.

The end


End file.
